typemoonfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Лансер (Fate/Grand Order - Бенкей)
|jspirit= 武蔵坊弁慶 |master= Главный герой |alignment= Хаотичное Доброе |strength=A |endurance=B+ |agility=C |mana=D |luck=C |phantasm=C |cskill1= Сопротивление Магии |cskill1value=C+ |skill1= Изгнание Призраков |skill1value=A |skill2= Твёрдая Стойка |skill2value=B |skill3= Пустой Список Пожертвований |skill3value=- |skill4= Слуга Железа |skill4value=C |np1= Паломничество Пятисот Архатов |np1target=Анти-Армия |np1rank=EX }} |jspirit=武蔵坊弁慶 |master= Нет (Оригинальный дизайн) |alignment=Хаотичное Доброе |phantasm=C |strength=A |endurance=B+ |agility=C |mana=D |luck=C |cskill1= |cskill1value= |skill1= Изгнание Призраков |skill1value= |skill2= Слуга Железа |skill2value= |skill3= Пустой Список Пожертвований |skill3value= |np1=Восьмое Орудие |np1target= |np1rank= Слабый |np2= Бенкей Буцу |np2target= |np2rank= Средний |np3=Паломничество Пятисот Архатов |np3target= |np3rank= Высокий }} |voice= |qualclasses= 40px|link=Лансер |height= 199 см |weight= 88 кг |gender= Мужской |birthp= Япония |armament= Семь Орудий |addresses= , |image = |image2 = }} — Слуга класса Лансер, которого может призвать Главный герой в Grand Orders в Fate/Grand Order. Описание Личность Истинное имя Лансера — | |Musashibō Benkei|Musashibou Benkei}}, , легендарный воин-монах, который служил Минамото-но Ёсицунэ, чьи подвиги описаны в | |Yoshitsuneki|Gikeiki}}, | |Heike Monogatari|The Tale of the Heike}} и множестве других источниках. As a loyal and widely beloved retainer, he possessed both resourcefulness and bravery, with knowledge of Kabuki and , widely beloved. Он обычно изображался как человек большой силы и верности, являясь популярной темой японского фольклора. Этот дух героя, на самом деле совершенно другой человек по имени Хитачибо Кейсон (常陸坊 海尊, Hitachibō Kaison?), чье существование имеет мало доказательств. Изначально, Хитачибо служил Есицунэ вместе с настоящим Мусашибо Бенкеем, что кратко упоминается в Гикэйки, где они делили и радость и печаль. В конечном итоге, он отошёл на второй план. В своей последней битве при замке Коромогава-но Татэ (衣川の合戦, ?) он сразу бросил своих товарищей в страхе за собственную жизнь. На почве вины и стыда за свою трусость, он достиг ограниченного бессмертия с помощью эзотерической буддийской практики, и принял облик Бенкея до конца своей жизни, распространяя легенды об идеальном героизме Бенкея и непоколебимой верности. Отчасти, именно благодаря усилиям Хитачибо, Бенкей достиг статуса героического Духа. Он сказал, что служил в влияние сказки Есицунэ в неожиданном образе в Гикэйки, сказал, чтобы взяли на сцене в качестве рассказчика, кто выжил в битве Koromogawa, чтобы передать легенде Есицунэ во многих местах. Позорное Kaison, как говорят, имел внушительный долг выходить за свой позор и жить с позором, бродя вокруг. В отличие от его легенды, Бенкей не имеет слабых мест, хотя он чувствует боль, его его пнуть в голень. Легенда Encounter at Gojou Ouhashi.png| Мусашибо Бенкей — самый известный копейщик в японской истории. Он, по слухам, была ребёнком Они. Мусашибо Бенкей был известен за его верность, доблесть и великую силу. Он — образ идеального героя, который сражался разделил горечь в конце пути вместе с Минамото-но Есицунэ. Простой взмах его Нагинаты (алебарда), он разрывал их тела, а его рёв заставлял убегать волков. Есть также много традиций, передаваемых в настоящее время, таких как непростая поза Бенкея и слабым местом "голень Бенкея". Внешность FGO Benkei April Fool 2016.png|Лансер April's Fool 2016 в Fate/Grand Order, автор Riyo. LancerBenkeiStage1.jpg|Лансер в 1 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenkeiStage2.jpg|Лансер во 2 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenkeiStage3.jpg|Лансер в 3 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenGOStage4.png|Лансер в 4 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenGOStage1.png|Лансер в 1 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenGOStage2.png|Лансер во 2 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. LancerBenGOStage3.png|Лансер в 3 стадии в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. Reading The Subscription List.png| в Fate/Grand Order, автор Ikesin. Golden Sumo Wrestling ~Rocky Arena~.png| в Fate/Grand Order, автор Шинджиро. Benkei v3.png|Мусашибо Бенкей в Fate/complete material IV, автор Терада Кауия. BenkeiCS.png|Бенкей в Capsule Servant. Capsule Material - Golden.jpg|Golden entry в энциклопедии Capsule material . FA Material scrapped servants.png|Restructuring entry в энциклопедии Fate/Apocrypha material. Характер Между прочим, его имитация Бенкея несовершенна, на что он иногда намекает с помощью шуток и остроты. Его желание к Святому Граалю — сделать большую славу Бенкея вечной. Хотя это желание уже наполовину исполнилось, покуда у глубоко стыдящегося Кейсона есть рот, он, вероятно, продолжит рассказывать повесть вечно. Роль Fate/Grand Order Фуюки: Загрязнённый Город в Огне Бенкей является теневым слугой в сингулярности Фуюки. Теневой Лансер объединился с Теневым Ассасином, чтобы убить Фуджимара Рицуку, Машу Кириелайт и Ольга-Марию Анимусфиа. Кухулин приходит на помощь Халдее и побеждает обоих Слуг.Fate/Grand Order - Фуюки: Загрязнённый Город в Огне - Акт 06 Вавилония: Абсолютная Линия Фронта в Войне Против Демонических Зверей Гильгамеш призывает Бенкея вместе с Ушивакамару. Соломон: Великий Храм Времени Бенкей среди слуг сингулярности «Вавилонии» прибывает, чтобы помочь Халдее в борьбе против Столпов Демонических Богов.Fate/Grand Order - Соломон: Великий Храм Времени - Акт 08: VII / Центр Здоровья Сабнок Capsule Servant В Capsule Servant, Лансер явяется одним из многих доступных слуг. Способности Его Благородный Фантазм — Паломничество Пятисот Архатов. — навык, который вызывает девять персонажей - кудзи Рин Pyou Уи-Ша-Кай-Дзин Рецу Зай Дзен (臨兵闘者皆陣列在前, ?) - проклятия злого происхождения может быть отраженно или отменено. В случае успеха, магические способности противника могут быть запечатаны. В определенных обстоятельствах, выделенные слуги будут ослаблены. Мусашибо Бенкей обладал подобной технике как монах (описано в отрывке списка пожертвований), и дополнительно усилены актёрским талантом. : B Пустой список пожертвований (白紙の勧進帳, Hakushi не Кандзинте?) — навык, который воспроизводит известный эпизод, в котором Бенкею удалось это осуществить. Он насильно запечатывает фантазм противника, но так как он фактически не Бенкей, вероятность запечатывания находятся на низком уровне. Фальшивый приказ, равноценный командному заклинанию, который использует противник, который предписывает, что "никакие благородные Фантазмы не могут быть использованы" в рамках данного взаимодействия. В случае успеха, даже если слуге очевидно происхождение "приказа", он должен будет повиноваться. Метод ментальных помех с вероятностью инвертируется каждый ход при удачном броске проверки сопротивления со стороны противника. Однако, при условии, что влияние навыка удаляется, повторное применение становится возможным. — навык присутствует только при высокой близости, позволяя слуге усиливать физические атрибуты своего хозяина. Говорят, что оригинальный Мусашибо Бенкей обладал шестью черными родинками, появившиеся, потому что его мать проглотила метал (курогане) во время беременности. Ицуки, в Синтоистской традиции, был титулом приписываемым служителям Бога; Есицунэ, красивый ребенок, считается что обладал божественным аспектом, а Бенкей был его верным слугой. Способность "Слуга Железа", возможно, был разработан, чтобы подражать этому образцу. Разработка Создание и концепция Benkei v3.png|Оригинальный дизайн Benkei back v2.png|Оригинальный дизайн (Сзади) Лансер был разработан Джинроку Миогайей, а персонаж разработан Катсуей Терадой для отмененной онлайн игры Fate''/Apokrypha'' и не включен в финальную версию. Он был показан вместе с другими тринадцатью первоначальными слугами в Fate/Complete Material I, в дополнительных материалах. Проект был завершён, но он был вырезан вместе с Давидом, Святым Георгием, и Сакатой Кинтоки, в пользу Влада III и Карны. Дизайн Бенкея был повторно использован в другом проекте. Юширо Хигашиде представил его, как слугу, чья психика была очень сложной, которая сделала его трудным партнёром для мастера, но так как пары мастер-слуга уже были созданы, ввести его было сложно. Тот факт, что он был Японским слугой также сыграл свою роль, поэтому он, к сожалению, не вошёл в игру. Хигашиде Юичиро — автор сценария для Бенкея в Fate/Grand Order.Fate/Grand Order material I - Мусашибо Бенкей, перевод от Mazyrian (англ.), стр.174-179 Отброшенные способности *'Благородные Фантазмы' Восьмое Орудие Бенкей Буцу Ссылки en:Lancer (Fate/Grand Order - Benkei) Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Grand Order Категория:Персонажи в Fate/Apocrypha Категория:Изображения Capsule Servant Категория:Слуги Категория:Японские Героические Души Категория:Слуги класса Лансер